


A Thousand Years (Reprise)

by UninspiredPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Useless Lesbians, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, or just a very nice gay day to you all.





	A Thousand Years (Reprise)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redisaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redisaid/gifts), [chibikotan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibikotan/gifts), [SylvanasGayrunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanasGayrunner/gifts), [katofthenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katofthenorth/gifts), [Atronave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atronave/gifts), [TheObsidianWarlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObsidianWarlock/gifts), [JE_Talveran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JE_Talveran/gifts), [RascallyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascallyRose/gifts), [many others!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=many+others%21).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/44085411590/in/dateposted-public/lightbox/)   


 

“Mom, what if _I_ wanna lead?” 

Rialyn’s voice held a faint hint of protest to it that made a glint of mischief and pride shine in Sylvanas’s eyes. And Jaina glanced up from her book in search of the expression on her beloved’s face that she already knew would be there. 

“Then you switch.” She moved their children’s positions so that Rialyn was now leading Warren and reached behind herself to open the music box back up that she had been teaching them to.  
.  
“There we go. Lovely, Ri.” She reached down with one hand and fixed one of Warren’s feet for him as they came to a pause, waiting for further instruction. “That’s it. When you’re leading keep your arms up. Steady for him. You’re his anchor. Right.” 

She watched them with the intensity and care she’d have watched a fledgling Ranger at target practice. Like this was as important as something that could save a life someday. But then - she treated everything that had to do with the kids like it was that important. Jaina smiled as her eyes slipped shut before she forced them open again. 

Sylvanas had noticed even that small motion from the corner of her eye and she looked up at her, smiling softly in return from across the room. 

Jaina remembered dancing with her beloved vividly, though it had happened only rarely. Sometimes people still mentioned their wedding dance in their company. While Jaina wasn’t usually one to brag...she could admit they had taken the breath from almost everyone in attendance. Sylvanas was so lean and tall and steady. And unendingly graceful in a way that looked almost unnatural. The perfect anchor. Like she was teaching their children how to be. As she began to doze off she could almost feel the blue velvet of her lover’s dress blues beneath her fingertips.

She gasped as her chin was tilted up and she lifted her blurred vision to find her wife leaning in for a gentle kiss. “I’ll put the kids to bed, beloved. Lest they stay up too late and Greatfather Winter has to pass them by.” 

“Mom!” Warren’s brow furrowed and he tugged on the hem of her shirt. An old, worn-in brown thing that hung about her loosely. Jaina loved it. “You guys can kiss later! You’re gonna make us miss our presents!” 

She pretended to ignore them and moved her lips to Jaina’s forehead as the mage’s hand came up to stroke over her wrist and a warm, subdued chuckle rose in her throat. “Get them to bed, then, Sylvanas.” She murmured, pushing her away gently. “And stop worrying them, so.” 

“As you wish.” Sylvanas murmured in response before finally pulling away. 

“Will you read us a story?” Rialyn asked once they were halfway up the stairs. “Do I not every night?” Sylvanas asked in response as she reached down to stroke through the little girl’s golden hair. “Sometimes mama reads to us.” Warren responded before letting out a yawn and stretching his arms above his head. 

“Mm she’s a very fine reader, indeed. You’ll get a story every night. You know that, by now. Get your pajamas on and get into bed, now. I’ll go fetch a book.” 

Once they were both tucked away soundly - already dozing from their strenuous evening of dance practice - Sylvanas made her way out of their room and glanced down the stairs towards Jaina to see that she was still sleeping before she headed into their bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sylvanas felt a flutter of nervousness in her stomach as she looked herself over in their floor-length mirror while she pulled her hair up at the back of her head to tie it. As her arms fell to her side she looked at the fine details of her uniform staring back at her. She tugged at the braided belt that hung down below its functional counterpart in an arch against her hip to make sure it was secure then adjusted the vest until it rested just so.

She was more nervous then than she’d been on their wedding day. Perhaps because they’d settled so comfortably into parenthood. Into being regular people - at least when it was just the two of them and the kids. The heels of her boots made little noise as she walked slowly from their room, drawing in a slow, steady breath and pulling the soft leather gloves that completed the ensemble onto her hands. It all still fit her perfectly. She’d checked just the other day.

She was surprised to see Jaina’s eyes on her as she made it to the top of the stairs. They both froze for just a moment. Just watching one-another. Sylvanas’s eyes shifted downward as Jaina lifted a hand to her own chest - trying to urge the breath that had gotten stuck there from it. She barely even heard the quiet “Oh” that left her beloved’s lips as she began making her way down the stairs - one hand on the banister and her eyes steady and soft as they remained glued to Jaina. Who remained quiet and still where she sat. Her hand never left her chest even as she was looking up at her lover who was standing just a pace or two away. 

“Sylv-” 

“Happy Winter Veil.” Her voice was soft and steady as she held out a small box wrapped in delicate red paper that almost had a magical sheen to it. She realized as she took it carefully into her hands that it was, in fact, enchanted. Or at least whatever was inside it was. 

Her eyes trailed back to Sylvanas who stood nearly at attention in front of her, all perfect, hard lines and pomp and circumstance with her hands folded behind her back and her broad shoulders squared neatly. “What is...gods, Sylvanas how am I supposed to focus on a gift with you looking like that?”

The illusion was broken when a slightly playful, crooked smile turned the corners of her beloved’s mouth. Enough so that she could catch her breath long enough to open her present. 

A music box. Not unlike the one her wife had been using to teach the children. Until one looked closer. It was crafted of what she was sure was the finest gold that could be had by the smiths of Silvermoon. And engraved. Engraved with the image of the crests of their two families joined together. A symbol of joining that had been used at their wedding. A bow. Thas'dorah, to be exact. Intertwined with the anchor of house Proudmoore. 

She ran her fingertips over it carefully, unlatching the mechanism that held it shut with her thumb and slowly guiding it open. The image painted into the inside of the lid hit her just as the song did. It was their family. A small version of a formal portrait that they had sat for. Jaina had thought it not completed yet…

And the song…she felt tears burning in her eyes as she recognized the first notes of the first tune they had danced to as true partners. The melody that had played the very first time her wife - not her clandestine, forbidden lover - but her _wife_ had led her in a dance that would last the rest of their days. 

Sylvanas gave her a moment before bringing her hand up and removing her glove. She tucked it beneath her arm as Jaina looked up at her again and slid one leg behind the other and bowed with such courtly grace she seemed altogether out of place - holding her now bare hand out in invitation. “‘May I have this dance, Lady Proudmoore?” 

“I'm...I'm in my dressing gown, Sylvanas…” she protested in a breathless whisper even as she took that hand and stood. She was pulled close. Much closer than would have been proper almost anywhere else. And she felt soft leather stroking down the line of her jaw towards her chin before it was pulled upwards gently. Her eyes met the soft glow over her beloved’s and Sylvanas ran the pad of her thumb across her chin as she bowed her head. 

“And you are utterly stunning.” She murmured before pressing what had to be the most delicate kiss Jaina had ever felt to her upper lip. “You would put any woman in any court to shame. I have only had eyes for you, my dearest one, since the first time I saw you.” 

She released Jaina’s chin slowly and held a hand out to the side. “Do you remember?” She asked as that melody played from where Jaina had left her treasure on the sofa. 

“Always.” Jaina breathed as she reached for Sylvanas’s shoulder- her arm resting along the top of the sturdy frame of it as her other hand pressed into the one that had been held out for her.

“Then dance with me.”

Velvet and muscle shifted beneath her fingertips as they began to move. Jaina, as always, was in awe. Sylvanas glided effortlessly across the circular space of their living area and never looked away from her eyes. Nor did the soft warmth of her smile ever fade. She was a beautiful dance partner. It was just so effortless to follow her lead - to maintain a frame against her own impeccable one. “I love you.” She whispered as Sylvanas dipped her down and her hand slid for just a moment to the back of her neck. 

Sylvanas’s smile widened for a moment and she bent her head to kiss the corner of her mouth before pulling her back up. They slowed down, then, and Sylvanas’s arms relaxed and came to wrap around Jaina’s waist as they just moved gently against one another in time to the music. 

Sylvanas kissed her again. And Jaina loved the feeling of the warmth of her skin behind the soft leather of her glove on her cheek as it came to rest against it. “And I, you.” She murmured against her lips before kissing them once again. She felt Jaina grip the back of her jacket to pull her closer and stroked along her side through the thin material of her dressing gown. 

“Take me to bed, Ranger-General.” Jaina murmured as she rested her head against her lover’s chest. 

“Are you tired, my love?” Sylvanas asked quietly as she cradled the back of her head, still rocking gently with her in her arms. 

“Not in the slightest.” 

As they made their way towards the stairs Sylvanas glanced back when she felt Jaina let go of her hand to jog over to the sofa. The soft, melodic sound of the tines of the music box fell silent as she shut it and held it close while she made her way back to her beloved, reaching for her hand and taking it in her own. 

“Bed, then?” Sylvanas asked through her uncontrollable smile. She’d done well. And she was proud of herself. That realization was so disarming to Jaina that she had trouble forming a response. Instead, she reached for her - giving the bit of hair that wasn’t tied up a soft tug and then pulling her down to kiss her. Harder this time - with just a hint of the passion she felt for her but every ounce of love her heart had been so very filled with for so long. And, as always, she felt that love and passion mirrored back to her. So freely. So willingly. 

Her General had come so far. And she had every right to be proud.

  
"A Thousand Years"  
Christina Perri

Heart beats fast  
Colours and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more


End file.
